


Messy business

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed, very messy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031310
Kudos: 5





	Messy business

Our story starts in Nymphadora Tonks' parents house where she has been staying since she first found out she was pregnant with Remus' child. After an argument with Remus about him secretly seeing Sirius Black since he went on the run while staying with her, Remus has returned with Sirius to try and make things better for everyone involved.

Tonks scowled, her hair turning a fiery red. "What do you want, Remus?"

Remus muttered, "Hear me out... properly this time, please?"

Tonks' glare turned from him to Sirius. "For a clever man, this wasn't very smart of you; cousin."

Sirius told her, "I'm here to smooth things over, Tonks. Just hear Moony out please."

Tonks sighed. "Fine, but be quick about it."

Remus took a deep breath. "I won't apologise for my appalling behaviour towards you anymore because my apologies won't fix anything. I was a fool to think I could have you and Padfoot at the same time and keep you both happy without you finding out about him, us. And the baby... Merlin. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you or the baby, Tonks. I've been incredibly thoughtless and careless, but I promise you that no matter what, I'll still be here for you and the baby when it's born. This... whatever happens between you and I, I'll never abandon our child. Not for Padfoot, not for anybody or anything."

Tonks nodded. "Alright, that's a good start."

Remus tentatively took her hand. "Look, I may be an awful human being in your eyes right now, but no matter who I choose to be with, I'll always stand by you and our baby. I hope you know that."

Tonks said, "I know, but what will this mean for the baby?"

Remus assured her, "Our child will still know that both of his parents love and care for him or her more than anything else in this world and even if you and I are not romantically together, I promise you that our child will still know both of his parents. It's the very least I can do for my past mistakes."

Tonks smiled slightly. "I love you, Remus. I always have done and I always will, but I won't force you to stay with me if you don't want to. Be with Sirius, our child will know that you love him or her no matter who you choose to be with. I can tell you love him more than you've ever loved me, you have my blessing to be with him. I won't hold anything against you."

Remus was weeping, he whispered between sobs. "I love you too, Tonks. I am glad to have met you and we're both grateful for your blessing. Isn't that right, Sirius?"

Sirius stated, "I'm glad Remus agreed to come back here because you both needed this closure. Tonks, I cannot thank you enough for your blessing that we can be together. And don't think you'll get rid of me that easily, I'll be that cool uncle for your child."

Tonks laughed. "You'll be the coolest uncle, cousin."


End file.
